


Another Type

by Tevinter_Mage



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevinter_Mage/pseuds/Tevinter_Mage
Summary: Giotto and his friends are students at the university of Palermo, where Giotto meets a new exchange student. Soon he notices that he feels more than just curiousity. Modern AU, Alaude x Giotto, AlaGio.
Relationships: AlaGio, Alaude x Giotto, Alaude/Giotto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- moving all my fanfiction to AO3, this is a older work - 
> 
> Have fun reading!

Chapter 1

Giotto sighed lowly as he got his bag and left the lecture hall. At the moment he was actually tired enough to go home, but he couldn´t skip the lecture. And then there was the presentation he had to do for next week. Actually it was a group presentation but until now he was the only one working at it. All off his partners had some personal or familiar problems and therefor they couldn´t find a date for their meeting. With that he would have to go to the library after his lecture instead of going home.  
He took a look at the small watch on his wrist. Some minutes past twelve and he was appointed to have lunch with his friend at half past twelve. If he didn´t want to be late he would have to hurry since he wanted to make a short detour to the registrar´s office.  
With the determination to not let himself be distracted any longer, he walked over to the office. Once he entered he spotted a young man standing at the counter, talking one of the secretaries and showing her some papers. Giotto was sure that he didn´t know the man and it seemed as if he was new here. Therefore he reasoned that he was an exchange student.  
„How can I help?" The elderly women on the other side asked and Giotto quickly turned his attention to her. For a moment he totally forgot his reason to be here, but then he handed her a sheet of paper.  
"I need a signature." He said lowly and was just about to explain more, as the woman put an stamp on the paper and gave it back.  
"Is that all?" She asked harsh. Obviously she wanted to get back to her desk as soon as possible and Giotto just nodded and took the paper.  
"Thank you and have a nice day." He said carefully.  
The woman just nodded and left.  
Shaking his head, Giotto left the room and took another look at the document. Everything seemed alright. Carefully he put it into his bag. Then he looked at the door for a moment. If he was honest, he was really curious about the young man, but on the other side it wasn´t appropriate to wait here until he was finished as well. Just at the moment he wanted to turn away, the door was opened and he stared into the face of the unknown man. The other returned his view irritated.  
"I´m sorry." Mumbled Giotto. It wasn´t hard to see, that he had been caught on the wrong foot.  
"I wouldn´t know what to be sorry about." The man replied in an accentless Italian.  
For a moment Giotto was dumbfounded.  
"I don´t want to be nosy, but you are not from here, are you?"  
"No. But I´ll stay for a term." The other replied and it was obvious that he wasn´t interested in a longer conversation. At least not as much as Giotto was.  
"Really? Maybe I could help you with some things? If you want to, that is." The self-assurance of the other made him insecure.  
"I have already done everything important." The exchange student replied, but then he hesitated. "Maybe you could show me the way to the library. If you want to."  
Giotto nodded quickly.  
„I´d be happy to." He said with a bright smile and walked over to the exit. „Where do you come from?"  
„Well. Most of my life I lived in Paris. You were born here?" His counterpart seemed sceptic, but Giotto was more secure by now.  
"Yes. I´m from Trappeto which is nearby. But I wonder, your italian is really good. Where did you learn it? At school?"  
The other was silent for a moment, but then he replied. "I have learnt it by myself."  
Giotto stopped surprised. „Really? Then you are studying language?"  
Again the foreigner shook his head. „No. Not really. But I don´t think that´s important. Just go ahead, I wouldn´t want to consume more of your time than necessary."  
The rest of their way they walked without talking. Once they reached their destination, Giotto stopped again.  
"There we are. You should be able to get your identity card at the information desk and if you want to you can put your things into a locker over there." Giotto explained.  
The other nodded. „That´s alright. Thank you."  
Giotto hesitated. „My name is Giotto Loredano by the way. What´s your name?"  
For a moment the italian was sure that his counterpart would just leave, but then he seemed to reconsider.  
"They call me Alaude."  
"Well then … do you know where you´ll stay during the term, Alaude?" Giotto asked in the last intension of starting a conversation.  
Alaude slightly shook his head. "No, but I´ll find something."  
"We have a spare room, if you want you could stay there." Actually he hoped the other would accept this invitation, because he would have an excuse to talk again.  
Alaude seemed thoughtful.  
„Could you give me your adress and phone number? Then I´ll think about it."  
Giotto watched him with large eyes.  
„Really? Well, if you want to I could give you more information via e-mail."  
Alaude nodded and took a small notebook out of his bag to note the data. Then he gave Giotto a small card with his contact data.  
"I will go now. But I´m sure we will hear from each other." Alaude replied and put the notebook back into his bag.  
Giotto nodded with a smile. "Yes. I´m sure."  
He watched Alaude disappearing into the library and once he was gone Giotto realized what he wanted to do previously.  
"Oh no … I´m late."  
G would be really mad at him for sure.

Giotto put his dishes into the dishwasher, then he closed it again. It was the third day in a row where he hadn´t eaten more than instant-noodles. But he was too tired and he got home way too late to mind. Exhausted he walked over to his room, closed the door and turned his laptop on. He should finish the presentation and he wanted to check his mails. He had written the e-mail to Alaude just yesterday and he didn´t really think that there would be an answer, but he wanted to look anyway. He was even more surprised once he spotted Alaudes name under the new mails. Quickly he opened the mail and scanned through it. A bright smile appeared on his face once he realized that the other would take the room. Since there were some things left, Giotto immediately wrote a reply.  
Then he went back to his in-box. Some mails were pure spam and Giotto deleted them and some were information from the university. But Giotto wasn´t able to open them before a new mail showed up. It was from Alaude and even though the text was short, Giotto smiled.

Good. Everything else we´ll discuss later.

It was only a matter of time until he would be able to talk to the French again. Happily he logged out without ready the other mails and shut down the laptop. He had worked enough for today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Giotto jumped out of his seat as the door rang and nearly fell over the bag he had placed on the floor carelessly. Then he run over to the door and opened it. A bright smile appeared on his face as he realized the guest and he stepped to the side.  
"Good morning, Alaude." He greeted. „I´ve already placed your key on the table."  
The other nodded. „Thank you. Would you show me the room now?"  
Giotto nodded quickly and walked down the floor. Alaude followed him, but he seemed to be distracted.  
„There are a lot of people living here, aren´t they?" Alaude finally asked and watched the other closed doors.  
"Well, we are five people by now. Six if you join." Giotto replied and looked up. „I hope that´s not a problem? We have two bathrooms and if you want to cook by yourself, you´ll have everything for yourself, since the others go to the cafeteria to eat."  
Alaude hesitated, but then he shook his head.  
"No. It´s alright. I won´t be here that much anyway."  
Giotto tilted his head slightly, but he decided to not ask anything and instead he stopped at the last door and opened it. The room was small, but nonetheless it was rather nice.  
"You said that you don´t need any furniture?" Giotto asked insecure, he wasn´t too sure about that. Maybe he just confused something?  
"That´s right." Alaude simply replied and examined the room. Giotto on the other hand was nervous. Alaude didn´t seem to be too sure about staying here and the Italien feared that he would decline his offer.  
"Would you show me the other rooms?"  
With this question Giotto relaxed a little. "Of course."  
Giotto took quite his time to show the other around. The two bathrooms, the kitchen and their living room. He even explained him which shelves would be his. Alaude stayed quiet for the most time and just nodded now and then to make sure that he was still listening. Once he had finished the tour Giotto told him about the other flatmates and showed him his own room. If he would need anything, he could come to him after all.  
"I think that´s all. So … can I help with something? Maybe with the moving?" Giotto offered, but Alaude shook his head.  
"I have already instructed a moving company. So there won´t be much to do. I think it would be the best if you do what you wanted to do. If there is anything, I´ll call you."  
Giotto looked disappointed, but he nodded.  
„Okay. I´ll be at home the whole day." He then replied and slowly went back to his room, where he sat down on the bed. His new flatmate didn´t seem to be fond of talking. And there he had hoped for some stories from france. Anyway, he would try to get more information later. After all Alaude would stay for half a year.  
Giotto was lying on his bed for a while, just staring at the ceiling. He could hear some voices from the floor and people walking up and down, but since Alaude declined his offer to help, he stayed in his room. After all he didn´t want to get on his nerves at his first day.  
Frustrated he turned on the TV and took his gaming pad. He was way too concerned to work now.

A few hours later the flat was silent again. It seemed as if the moving company had been really fast, since they had already built up all the furniture and brought all of Alaudes belongings. His own moving together with G had been much longer. Almost the whole day. For a moment Giotto watched his paused game, then he got up and left the room, in order to go to the kitchen. He was rather surprised to meet Alaude, who was about to look through their cooking stuff.  
The French looked up once he came in and suddenly Giotto felt bad about the fact that he didn´t even look into the mirror before. Probably his hair was even messier than usual .  
"Giotto. Good to see you. I wanted to ask if it´s okay for me to store my coffee machine in the kitchen. Of course you could use it as well."  
Giotto nodded. „That´s okay. Put it wherever you want to, even though I don´t think anyone will use it. Knuckle and Asari don´t drink coffee if I consider right and G only buys coffee at the university."  
Alaude nodded slightly. "I understand."  
Then he continued to look through the kitchen.  
Giotto hesitated for a moment, then he walked over to the fridge and took out some pudding. Surprised he noticed that Alaudes part of the fridge was already filled. And unlike the other parts, Giotto was convinced that you could make something good to eat out of it.  
"You are cooking yourself?" He then asked without thinking.  
Somehow he was used to nobody using the kitchen for more than make some instant-food.  
Alaude on the other way looked rather confused, as if he wasn´t sure about this being a joke.  
"Does none of you cook?"  
Giotto shook his head. "As I said, we´re using the cafeteria. Asari made some sushi last term but other than that."  
It was obvious that Alaude wasn´t convinced about that style of nutrition and to get some distraction Giotto opened his pudding and started to eat.  
Meanwhile Alaude finished his inspection. "Well. I´ll go to the university later, therefore I´ll go now."  
Giotto hastily nodded and put his empty cup into the bin.  
"I have to go as well. I was just about to learn."  
And with these words he left the kitchen and walked back to his room. Once he closed the door he sighed lowly. Why did he lie towards Alaude? He felt bad about it and guiltily he walked towards his bed and lay down. Watching the screen that still showed his paused game.  
„That´s not like me at all …" He mumbled.  
But if he was honest he didn´t want Alaude to think that he was lazy or stupid. Maybe it was because he himself was that intelligent and working so hard. Since their first meeting Alaude had always been working once they finished their talks. If he was even half as intelligent as Giotto thought, he wouldn´t like to be around a lazy person as he was. Frustrated he took his controller again. If he wasn´t in the mood to learn, he´d at least save this imaginary world.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile three weeks had passed, since Alaude moved into the flat in Palermo, but until now Giotto had rarely seen him. If he was right Alaude left early at the morning, between half past five and six and came when Giotto came back at the evening Alaude had already eaten and was studying in his room or went out to do some stuff. One time he even went to the university at the evening to work on a project. Even though he was an exchange student he seemed to own a car, but Giotto didn´t know what car it was, because he had never actually seen it. Either way, he was wondering about that. Alaude was here for one semester and he wouldn´t really need at car.  
The few times he had met with Alaude, they hadn´t talked much. Most times one of them had been about to leave or Giotto run out of topics to talk about. That one time he had been embarrassed about it and quickly left. Giotto couldn´t really explain it, because usually it was easy for him to talk to other people, but it was different with Alaude. Maybe it was because Alaude was so different from him. Giotto didn´t have an aim towards he was working and Alaude was such a mature and serious. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, whilst Giotto didn´t even knew what kind of job he wanted to do afterwards. At first he would have to get past the tests he had during this year. It was luck that his grandfather paid for his studies and so he didn´t have to search for a job.  
Giotto sighed lowly. Even though Alaude lived in the same flat now, he hadn´t been able to gather much information. It seemed as if Alaude was working part-time, didn´t have to worry about money and frequently made calls. Since he was talking in French, Giotto couldn´t even get something out of those snippets of conversation he had overheard. But he assumed that he was talking to his parents. After all he would talk a lot to his grandparents if he went abroad.

Suddenly someone knocked at his door and without waiting for response it was opened. Giotto looked up. He was already used to everyone just running into his room without discretion and therefore he wasn´t mad. It was Knuckle and had a wide grin on his face as he entered the room.  
"Hey Giotto. Do you want to go to a party this evening? I was invited by a friend and he told me to bring along some friends. I think you have to go only on the afternoon tomorrow, so you could sleep longer."  
Giotto hesitated. He was rather tired and preferred to stay in his room and rest, but the happy face of his friend convinced him. He didn´t want Knuckle to be disappointed and after all he was right. He sighed lowly and nodded.  
"Okay. I´m in."  
Knuckle seemed to be even happier to hear that. „That´s cool! I already got some stuff to take with us and Asari is coming too. G wanted to come once he finished whatever he is doing."  
"When will we leave?" Giotto asked and looked onto his watch. Half past three.  
"Around eight, so you´ll have enough time." He replied and walked over to the door, then he stopped. "Do you think he´d come along?" Even though he didn´t use a name, Giotto immediately knew who 'he' was.  
"If you want to, I could ask him." Giotto said and looked down the corridor. He wasn´t sure if this was a good idea, but he would be happy if Alaude came with them. It would be a chance.  
"Okay." Knuckle replied. „Just tell me once you know."  
Giotto nodded. „I will."

A few seconds later Knuckle had disappeared and Giotto noticed a queasy feel. Suddenly he had a feeling that this hadn´t been a good idea and asked himself about what he thought. But since he promised, he walked down the floor and knocked onto the door. For a moment he hoped that Alaude was at the library and wouldn´t even answer, but his hopes were shattered. Alaude opened the door and gave him a questioning look.  
"H-Hey." Giotto mumbled and nervously intertwined his fingers, trying to cool down.  
"Hello Giotto." Alaude replied calmly. „Can I help you?"  
It was obvious that he had disturbed Alaude while he was working and it was just normal that he wanted to know what happened.  
"Uhm …" Giotto began with hestitation. "We were invited to a party this evening and … I wanted to ask if you would like to come with us?"  
Giotto didn´t need to bring this sentence to an end, to know that Alaude would decline and so his voice grew lower with every word and instead he decided to just look at Alaude with hope.  
"During the week?" Alaude asked and watched Giotto carefully, as if he wasn´t sure that he had heard this right.  
"Um … well … I think." Giotto replied confused. Was his question that stupid?  
Alaude stayed silent for a moment, then he replied. "I don´t think that I´ll do that."  
Giotto nodded quickly and suddenly he felt ill. He had thought about that, no, he actually knew it. He couldn´t explain it, but he wanted to spend more time with Alaude and it hurt him that Alaude declined that quickly.  
"Maybe … an other?" Giotto asked and suddenly he had his hopes up again.  
"I don´t think I like partys."  
"Then maybe something different? We go tot he sea from time to time and…"  
Giotto was interrupted.  
„I am sorry, Giotto, but I don´t think so."  
Giotto looked at him with a depressed look and tried to smile, which made him look even more unhappy.  
"Okay." He then replied lowly. "If … you change your mind … maybe … you could tell me."  
Alaude nodded. "I will."  
„Have a nice evening, Alaude."  
„You too, Giotto."  
Giotto hesitated, hoping for Alaude to change his mind again, but since he didn´t reply anything, Giotto went back to his room silently. He didn´t even realize that Alaude closed his door, but as soon as he arrived at his room, he shut it. Then he sat down onto his bed. He couldn´t explain it, but at the moment he wanted to cry. Alaude hadn´t been mad, but Giotto was embarrassed and it hurt like hell.


End file.
